1. Field
The present invention relates to chromatic harmonicas and other harmonicas having an adjustable mouthpiece.
2. Tabulation of Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Patent No.CountryPublication DateApplicant or Patentee2,005,443USJun. 18, 1935Steele1,004,024DESep. 24, 1954Kaiser5,915,287USJun. 22, 1999Fox3,674,910USJul. 4, 1972McKenzie3,149,527USSep. 22, 1964Kraft1,255,465DENov. 30, 1967Huang2,646,712USJul. 28, 1953Mast2,827,818USMar. 25, 1958Bibus2,478,963USAug. 16, 1949Bibus2,496,511USFeb. 7, 1950Abbot1,194,090FRMar. 31, 1958Harmonika Narodi Podnik3,986,427USOct. 16, 1976Swain2,655,068USOct. 13, 1953Ruben2,256,682USSep. 23, 1941Machino2,567,888USSep. 11, 1951Meyers1,714,663USMay 28, 1929Fahrini1,231,802UKFeb. 22, 1967Wood2,755,696USJul. 24, 1956Legler841,257DEJun. 13, 1952Lochel
3. Discussion of Prior Art
A conventional chromatic harmonica is adjustable between two states. This is achieved by incorporating into the mouthpiece a movable metal slide that, as it alternates between left and right positions, selects between two sets of reed cells. The effect is that of switching between two diatonic harmonicas, the second typically tuned a semitone higher than the first, thereby allowing the playing of accidental (sharp and flat) notes, and thus the playing of melodies in all musical keys. This harmonica has a very limited number of chords.
Other adjustable harmonicas have been designed that allow switching between three sets of reed cells yielding three states, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,287) and (DE 1,004,024), and switching between four sets of reed cells yielding four states, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,910) and (U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,527). However, even with three or four states the number and variety of chords achieved has been very limited.
A design of special interest was commercially available as the “Hohner Chordomonica” (DE 1,255,465). This design provides four states with only two sets of reed cells. This is achieved by having two slides operating independently, where each slide affects one of two different groups of mouth-holes. As manufactured, the four states of this harmonica provided a few chords in the specific key of the harmonica, but did not facilitate playing of chromatic melodies.
Another design of special interest was commercially available as the “Hohner Harmonetta”, apparently utilizing ideas from both (U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,818) and (U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,712). This design presented the player with a double array of closely spaced mouth-holes which were inactive unless the associated reed cell was unblocked by a mechanical linkage. This instrument allowed a completely free choice of notes, but was bulky and could not easily be played as one would play a harmonica. It was also difficult to maintain in playing condition owing to its mechanical complexity.
There have been many other designs for harmonicas and related instruments that have provided a large number of states, but they generally have one or more of the following limitations: inconveniently large or awkward; complex to manufacture; frequent maintenance required; physically difficult to play; requiring new skills to play; or emphasizing access to chords to the detriment of ease of melodic playing.
A review of previous designs shows that it has been a longstanding and desirable goal to have an adjustable harmonica that is easy to manufacture and maintain, and is capable of a large number of states, thereby allowing the playing of chromatic melodies combined with a large number of chords, and is of a design that can be applied to harmonicas that are compact and playable using established skills and techniques.